<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Grandparent by Mathemtician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694334">Meeting the Grandparent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemtician/pseuds/Mathemtician'>Mathemtician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Widdershins (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemtician/pseuds/Mathemtician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has family. More important, though -- he has friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliza Swift/Ben Thackerey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the Grandparent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in Widdershins had wanted the heros of The Day of the Deadlies, as it was coming to be called, to attend their Christmas party this year. As far as Eliza could tell, that only showed how little they understood about those heros; she'd never met a more misanthropic group of people in her life.</p><p>Well, except for Sidney, who seemed to be eighty percent puppy with all the curiosity that went with it. And Wolfe, who'd take any possible opportunity to go and flirt with any redheaded woman he could find. Or, well, Verity, who was willing to put herself out to brighten a party on occasion. Which always seemed to be 'whenever she had a chance.'</p><p>But, although Harry was willing to meet with people along with her assistant at any time of the day or night, Harriet was surprisingly possessive of Sidney during the evening. And Wolfe was not going out without O'Malley, and O'Malley would rather die twice than go to any party. And Ben? Well, Ben had also been surprisingly busy many evenings. That he was most often busy on evenings when she wasn't busy at the police station was surely a coincidence.</p><p>So Verity had, with a great show of reluctance and resentment, perforce attended all these do's on behalf of the team as a whole.</p><p>But social obligations were still social obligations, so Wolfe, Sidney, and Ben had arranged tonight's party at Witch House. Unsurprisingly, the place was packed.</p><p>O'Malley had just stepped outside to smoke a cigarette, and Wolfe was in another room playing the violin for Florrie de Montfort. Sid was doing card tricks and sleight of hand by the bay window in the front of the room, with Harry making sure that everything that wound up in his pockets got back to its rightful owner. Verity was telling everyone who would listen how wonderful she was in her usual inimitable fashion.</p><p>And Ben was sitting next to her holding her hand.</p><p>An older man walked up to Vee and spoke to her. She stopped her interminable stream of self-praise long enough to look around, and then point directly at Eliza. He nodded, thanking her, and turned to walk directly towards her and Ben.</p><p>Ben quickly let go of her hand, but smiled at the man as he approached. "Hi, Grandpa! It's good to see you!"</p><p>"Eliza, this is my grandfather, Victor Cunningham. Grandpa, this is Eliza Swift."</p><p>"Just 'Eliza Swift', eh, boy? I'd heard that she was rather more than 'Eliza Swift' to you." Cunningham smiled wickedly. "And I did see you holding her hand, so I suspect that I've heard correctly."</p><p>"What about you, girl? Is Ben just 'Ben Thackery' to you? Or is he something more? Ben, why don't you go get me another glass of punch?"</p><p>And then it began. Again. Ben's parents and siblings might not care, but Verity's aggressive concern for Ben had made up for their disinterest -- and old Mr. Cunningham's was even more directed. It was clear that he cared very much for Ben's physical, emotional, and financial well-being, and that nobody, least of all a rookie Widdershins police detective, was good enough for his Ben.</p><p>But finally it ended.</p><p>"Hmmph. He seems happy enough, so I'll keep my own counsel. But I warn you, missy, if you hurt him..."</p><p>Eliza had had enough "Yes, yes, you'll make me wish I'd never been born. Verity already made that clear, so you'll just be piling on."</p><p>"No, actually, I won't make you wish you'd never been born..."</p><p>And Mal was suddenly looking in through the door, his eyes as hard as Eliza had ever seen. And Wolfe stepped into the room, staring at her with disturbing intensity. Sid turned around, focussing on her, Harry giving her an unfriendly glare.</p><p>"... I don't think I'll have to do anything. I just won't stop anybody else."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>